Unknown Mutual Love
by katiemay017
Summary: Set after Juliet and Abby hate her! are taken by Ying. What happens when Shawn confronts Juliet abou the days previous activitys? T for now!


Juliet sat at her desk reading over case files when Shawn silently entered the station. Shawn watched her from the door, slightly afraid to confront her about the day's previous activities. At the hospital she didn't seem to be mad at him for choosing to rescue Abigail over her, but deep down Shawn knew that she was plagued with sadness and maybe even some jealousy and knew that if she was angry with him, he deserved it. When Juliet was discharged from the hospital with only a few minor cuts and bruises they parted ways, Shawn heading home and Juliet heading back to the nearly empty police station. Her desk lamp was the only light on and the look of anxiety was etched on her face.

"Hey Jules." Shawn said, casually walking up to her desk and sitting on the corner.

"Hi Shawn." She mumbled in response, not looking up from the file she was reading.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." He said somewhat defensively. "How are you holding up?"

Juliet just looked up at him, annoyance spread across her face, "I'm just great Shawn, Besides the fact that I was kidnapped, tied to the clock tower and literally seconds from death I'm just dandy!" She sighed then buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm just a tired."

"It's fine Jules. I shouldn't have even asked." Shawn said caringly, "You should head home and get some sleep."

"I can't." she mumbled, "These case files need to be read and processed by tomorrow. I can't make Carlton do it, he's in the middle of a divorce and I don't want to bother him."

"To hell with Carlton and his divorce! You were just kidnapped and almost killed and you still give a shit about Carlton's problems? You need to go home and rest!" Shawn said, angry with Juliet's self negligence. The room was filled with an awkward silence, which was soon broken by a sob that escaped Juliet's lips. Shawn, surprised by her tears immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around Juliet, pulling her into a deep embrace. She continued to cry and in an attempt to calm her, Shawn kissed her hair whispering many, "its okay's" and "You're safe now's." After what seemed a very long time, which Shawn didn't mind because he often looked for any excuse to hug her, her shaking subsided and the tears began to stop flowing from her beautiful blue-grey eyes that Shawn had grown to love.

"I'm so scared." She whispered into his tear soaked chest. "Every shadow is Ying, I'm just so scared Shawn." She began to choke up again as more tears began to fall. Shawn drew lazy circles on her back with his fingers and felt his own composure failing him. Jules, the woman who was always tough as nails and kick-ass was falling apart in his arms, all because of him.

"Come home with me?" He said, more as a statement than a question. She nodded her head against his chest, "Okay."

Shawn lightly pushed her back so he could see her face clearly. She was a wreck. Her wavy blonde hair was stuck in a messy bun, her cheeks were tear stained and he could see the faint mascara smudges below her eyes and he smiled to himself. It was not often that Jules showed her personal emotional side and the fact that she was revealing herself to him was even more incredible. He grabbed her hand and led her outside to his bike. He handed her a helmet than helped her get situated on the motorcycle. She had never been riding with him before, but she had always wanted to and she immediately felt her mood picking up as the engine roared to life and they began to speed down the road. She wrapped her arms around Shawn's torso and leaned her head against his back a smile spread on her face. "How come Shawn is always able to lift my spirits so easily?" She thought to herself. Sadly the drive was not that long so they soon pulled into the driveway of his apartment building, dismounted the bike, and began walking towards his apartment door.

"You can have my bed, I'll take the couch." Shawn said as he slipped they key into the lock.

"No, I'll take the couch. You've already done so much for me by letting me stay." She said, silently hoping that he suggest they share the bed instead, for she had always had a soft spot for Shawn that continued to grow, forming into, she shuddered with pleasure at the thought, Love. She had always in a way been in love with him, but she knew that he was involved with Abigail and let herself suffer just so he could be happy, but she had no idea that Shawn had the same feelings. He felt a deep passion for her that he had never felt for any other woman before and he hoped that someday she would grow to love him too, but sadly he didn't know that the feeling of love was mutual. Juliet took off her jacket and walked over to the wall pegs to hang it up when she felt Shawn's warm minty breath caress the nape of her neck. She began to trembled and slowly spun around to face him. Their faces were inches apart and Julie suddenly felt as if hundreds of butterflies had been stuck inside her and were flying around madly in her stomach. "Shawn," she whispered, but she was cut off by his lips crashing into hers.

***TBC***TBC***TBC***TBC***TBC***TBC***TBC***TBC***


End file.
